d20npcsfandomcom-20200214-history
Galen Medici - young
Galen Medici: Paladin 4 Medium Human Hit Dice: 4d10 (20 hp) Initiative: +1 Speed: 30' (20' in armor) Armor Class: 19 (+1 Dex, +6 armor, +2 shield) Base Attack/Grapple: +4/+6 Attack: +1 Battleaxe +5 melee (1d8+3 damage) Full Attack: Same Space/Reach: 5'/5' Special Attacks: Smite Evil, Turn Undead Special Qualities: Aura of Good, Detect Evil, Divine Grace, Lay on Hands, Aura of Courage, Divine Health Saves: Fort. +6, Ref. +3, Will +3 Abilities: Str 15, Dex 12, Con 10, Int 10, Wis 13, Cha 15 Skills: Diplomacy +4, Hide +4, Knowledge: Religion +2, Ride +3, Sense Motive +3 Feats: Cleave, Power Attack Challenge Rating: 4 Alignment: Lawful Good ---- Galen started his adolescence studying at the local temple, since he always wanted to use his strength to defend the weak. He started training to become a Paladin and found that the lifestyle suited him. Start with an enhanced Elite Array of Str 15, Dex 12, Con 10, Int 10, Wis 13, Chr 14. Wealth level is 3,600 gold, so equipment purchased is a +1 Battleaxe (10 + 300 masterwork + 2000 enchantment = 2,310 gp, 5 lbs.), Masterwork Banded mail (250 + 150 masterwork = 400 gp, 35 lbs), and a Masterwork Heavy Wooden Shield (7 + 150 masterwork = 157 gp, 10 lbs.) for a total of 2,867 gp worth of equipment, leaving 733 gold for misc items and cash (probably mostly CLW potions). ---- Aura of Good (Ex): The power of a paladin's aura of good is equal to their paladin level. Detect Evil (Sp): At will, a paladin can use detect evil, as the spell. Smite Evil (Su): Once per day, a paladin may attempt to smite evil with one normal melee attack. They add their Charisma bonus (+2) to the attack roll and deals one extra point of damage per paladin level (+4). If the paladin accidentally smites a creature that is good, the smite has no effect, but the ability is used up for the day. Divine Grace (Su): At 2nd level, a paladin gains a bonus equal to their Charisma bonus (+2) to all saving throws. Lay on Hands (Su): Beginning at 2nd level, a paladin with a Chr. score of 12 or more can heal wounds (themselves or others) by touch. Each day, a paladin can heal a number of hit points equal to their paladin level x their Chr bonus (4x2 = 8). This healing can be spread out over multiple targets (all touched), or used to deal equal damage to a touched undead (no AoO given to the undead touched). Aura of Courage (Su): Beginning at 3rd level, a paladin is immune to fear (magical and otherwise). Each ally within 10' of the paladin gains a +4 morale bonus on saving throws against fear effects. This effect only is active while the paladin is conscious. Divine Health (Ex): At third level, a paladin becomes immune to all diseases, including supernatural and magical diseases. Turn Undead (Su): When a paladin reaches level 4, they gain the ability of turning undead as a cleric three levels lower (1st level). Can be used 3+Chr mod (5 total) times per day. Spells: DC is 11 plus spell level. 1st - Bless Weapon Category: CR 4 Category: Human Category: Paladin